


Nug Catcher

by princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mischief, Nugs, Romance, Sweet, dont mess with lelianas nugs, nugs in sweaters, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen X Trevelyan - Short one piece - Pure fluffSFW Involves nugs in sweaters and Cullen Rutherford! XD





	

Scribbling away Cullen didn’t notice his office door open a crack, although he did frown when he heard a _‘psst’_ sound. Once certain he wasn’t imagining it he looked up to find Inquisitor Trevelyan peeping her head in.

“Cullen,” she breathed. The way she said his name, with such relief and joy made him smile softly. “I need your help.”

Instantly the smile dropped into frown and he returned to his papers. “What have you done now?” he asked wearily, it seemed this wouldn’t be the friendly social call he’d been hoping for.

She exclaimed something of a garbled gasp at the accusation as she slipped in, checking over her shoulder first, which he noted couldn’t be a good sign.

“This is serious Cullen! Will you help me or not?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“Last time I agreed to help you,” he grumbled briefly making her gaze. “Vivienne refused to talk to me for almost a fortnight.”

“And I said I was sorry!” Trevelyan huffed and flung her arms away, then moved to crouch in front of his desk. “Please?” she asked sweetly.

He locked eyes with her for a moment. He really didn’t have the time for whatever mischief she had gotten herself into. However, her puppy dog expression, bright eyes full of innocence, gazing up, drove him to forcefully shove back his chair and stand with a sigh.  “What do you need?”

“Great!” She rushed round to grab him by the arm and tug. “We need to hurry-“

“Hold on,” he cut across. “Before I agree to anything, I need to know what you’ve done.”

“I was trying to do something nice, actually.”

He cast her a sideways glance from under his hunched brow. Trevelyan and ‘nice’ didn’t really fit together. Naughty, yes, he would have believed that but was not the fool she clearly thought him to be.

She lightly slapped him on the arm. “I’ll have you know, I’m a very kind person!”

“Of course,” he couldn’t help give a little chuckle at the sour look on her face. He supposed she was right, she had shown she was fully capable of being sensitive, supportive even, when she wanted. It just didn’t happen very often.

“Me and Josie decided it would be nice to get Leliana a Satinalia present. So, we put in a requisition for some sweaters, for her nugs, ‘coz they get a bit chilly this time of year,” she nodded her thanks as he held open the door.  “The jumpers arrived today, they’re really neat, with snowflakes and snow men and-“

He rolled his eyes, which seemed to spur her on. “Anyway, we needed check they fitted…I mean I wouldn’t be much of a gift otherwise!”

Cullen had to refrain for releasing another sigh. Somehow, he just knew this would result in him having to write off his entire afternoon.

“But nugs are squirmy,” continued Trevelyan, mimicking the action of holding a wriggling critter. “And one escaped. Josie panicked and then…then… they all escaped, in their jumpers, and are now running loose…around Skyhold.”

“All of them!?”

Trevelyan bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Yes, but I already found one and Josie is distracting Leliana while we find the rest. So… I need you to gather some men and search the Keep? Before Leliana finds out, and you know, kills me. Please?”

Rubbing at his neck he began wonder what he’d let himself in for. She gazed up at him, and he knew she was deliberately fluttering her eye lashes at him, he shifted back slightly uneasily.

The last thing he wanted to do was trapes around Skyhold trying to capture nugs! However, he couldn’t rightly refuse a lady’s request for help and particularly not Trevelyan’s. Besides at least it meant he would get to spend some time with her. He huffed and admitted defeat. “Fine, I’ll…set up a search party at once.”

“Thank you!” She hugged him tightly which sent a hot flush to prickle his skin. He stumbled slightly as she pushed him away from her embrace. “Go on! Hurry!”

A little dazed he cleared his throat before marching off.

 ---

  


“Here nuggy nuggy nug…”

Cullen buried his face in his hands as their Inquisitor crawled under a tavern bench calling to a nug. _Maker’s breath_ he thought, _Varric is going to have a field day with this!_

He’d quietly observed her stalk the little pink creature until it was now seemingly trapped in one corner. Crouching he moved into position, opening his arms ready to catch it if it made a break for freedom.

He couldn’t help the tiny half smile on his face at the ridiculousness of the whole affair. He had to admit things had been much simpler before Trevelyan arrived. She’d swept in like a whirlwind and tossed aside everything he thought he’d known about ‘noble ladies’. She was a breath of fresh air and one he was starting to realise he desperately wanted in his life.

She reached out her hand and he watched as the nug in its ever-green jumper tentatively sniffed at her. The anchor on her hand flared, crackling, it made the nug squeal and dash out.

Lunging he snatched it into his grasp. “Got you!”

It panicked, flailing and soon he found himself doing the same. Holding it at arm’s length with no idea what to do now he’d actually caught the thing!

A fit of laughter from Sera sounded in the background as he struggled to contain the little animal without hurting out. “Err- Inquisitor…would you mind?”

Trevelyan stepped in and took the animal, cradling it to her as its tiny chest heaved. She straightened out its woollen jumper and stroked it gently. “Shh it’s alright,” she cooed. “Did mean old Commander Cullen frighten you?”

“What?!” he exclaimed. “I did no such thing…” abashed, he could feel his skin heating up again and Sera’s hollering laughter didn’t help. Scowling he decided to ignore it and move on. There was only one left to find and the sooner they got this over with the better.

Stepping out into the frigid cold he couldn’t help but notice another nug, a brown one with a bright red sweater, scurry past.

“Oh, Cullen there’s-”

“Yes, I see it,” he grumbled. The nug had sat to scratch behind one of its perky ears, with its back to him merely a few feet away. He did his best to silently approach, taking wide, careful footsteps. Once close he reached out and grabbed it by the sweater.

The nug squealed and squirmed, backing out of the garment and leaping to freedom, dragging him off balance and almost into the dirt. Another bark of laughter sounded.

“Please…” begged Sera, bent over in the doorway. “Please stop…I…” she was practically in tears with laughter and he rounded on her.

“You could help!”

Her laughter incapacitated her as she collapsed to the ground. Growling he returned his attention to the nug.

“Try calling it,” offered Trevelyan still swaddling her own.

“Really?” he asked, feeling the last piece of his masculine pride being to slip away. She beamed a great big smile and he shook his head. It was worth a try he supposed.

“Here…nug…” he forced his pitch high and fought desperately to ignore crowd he could feel gathering at Sera’s bellowing.  Bending he calmly approached, holding out the little red jumper with its snowflake design, trying to captative the creature’s attention.

It seemed to work, the nug which had been nibbling on some grass paused to cock its head at him, one ear twitching. _Andraste preserve me,_ he mumbled a prayer in his head as he attempted to make a ‘cooing’ noise and set the sweater down just in front of him.

“Come on,” he said as airy as possible. He held his breath as the nug tentatively approached to sniff its jumper, apparently quite fond of it, gently he gathered both up into his arms with a sigh of relief.

A cheer sounded and he turned to see that half of Skyhold had turned out to watch the farcical. He darted his gaze away under their scrutiny and the nug begun to wriggle to escape at the roar.

“Thank you Commander,” Trevelyan’s voice sounded over the crowd as she nudged him affectionately.

“Er…your welcome. Let’s…”

“What’s going on!” Leliana’s shrill demand cut the jubilation like a blade and the crowd parted in her wake.

“Sister Leliana…” he breathed, catching the thunderous look on her face and feeling his stomach flip in return.

“Please forgive me,” came Josephine’s call as she rushed over. “I did my best, but she-”

“But I will not be fooled so easily,” swiped Leliana, snatching the nug and its sweater from Cullen’s loose hands.

“I…” his mouth ran dry and a ball of tightness lodged in his throat. “…I…”

“It’s my fault,” said Trevelyan stepping in to his defence. “I wanted to surprise you. You work so hard and I remember you saying the nugs get cold this time of year…I’m sorry, but look, they’re fine...” Trevelyan held out the pink nug as a peace offering. “Cullen did a wonderful job-“

“Commander Nug Catcher!” Sera’s shout drowned out Trevelyan before it devolved into giggles.

Leliana turned and the look on her face was clearly enough to silence the elf. Scowling she looked back to Cullen then Trevelyan, seemingly passing judgement on them. “Give me her,” she stated and Trevelyan handed the nug over.

Holding them both tight against her Leliana checked them while they made contented little rumbles. “Thank you,” she finally offered with a nod. “They are very valuable to the Inquisition. We will discuss this, mistake, later, in private. Please excuse me,” said the spymaster. She met both of them in the eye then strode forcefully away, allowing the crowd to breath and begin to disperse with a general murmur.

“The next time you ask for help,” mumbled Cullen in Trevelyan’s ear. “The answer is going to be _no_.”

 She smirked and then gave him a light peck on the cheek. “Oh, I highly doubt it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all comments/kudos welcome!


End file.
